Harry Potter and the Lightspeed Rangers
by Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Master
Summary: Harry Potter is forced to go Mariner Bay with his family, where he is beaten and rescued by Ryan after stealing the Morpher and taken to the Aqua Base. Will Harry have what it takes to be a Power Ranger? Perhaps find a new family to help fulfill his destiny. Find out right here. Adopted from High Reacher with their permission
1. Prologue

**Hello to all my readers. I have adopted this story with High Reachers permission , and I'm going to continue it for my fellow author. I lay no claim to Power Rangers or Harry Potter.**

 **The timeline is going to be six months between when Ryan steals the Morpher, and when they confront him. (To give Harry time to recover)**

Harry Potter is forced to go to Mariner Bay, California after his 1st year at Hogwarts, when his Uncle had a business deal his boss wanted him to make with another investor, but it didn't go as planned. The day after he got off the train, they packed up and drove to Heathrow Airport and got on a plane.

 **Harry Potter**

 **Grunnings Company Rented Hotel**

"BOY YOUR FREAKINESS COSTED ME MY CONTRACT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Roars Vernon after he grabbed his nephew by the neck and dragged him into an alley across from the Hotel.

"Uncle please," Pleaded Harry as he was slammed against a dumpster and punched repeatedly, breaking several ribs in the process. Harry was curling into a ball crying out in pain after each hit.

 **Power Rangers**

 **Aqua Base, Captain Mitchell's Office**

" _Well, its around the time of Ryan's 20th birthday, I should be able to see him soon,"_ Thought Captain Mitchell as he looked at a calendar on his desk.

 **Across the street from the Alley**

 _"I wonder what Diabolico wants me to do now, after stealing the Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base_ ," Thought Ryan Mitchell as he was walking and when he was about to return to Diabolico he heard something or someone crying out across the streets in an alley.

" _Its a kid crying out in pain, I've got do something,"_ Thought Ryan and he morphed on instinct and ran into the alley and saw a large man beating a kid, who was now covered in many cuts and bruises, and bleeding from his face.

"You there stop!" Yelled Ryan now the Titanium Ranger, grabbing the man and throwing him away from the child into a group of trash cans.

"Please don't hurt me," Whimpered Harry as he looked up at the intimidating man in Silver who threw his uncle away with one hand, and with one last breath Harry fell unconscious.

"Kid don't worry he won't hurt you anymore, and I won't hurt you either," Whispered Ryan, picking Harry up and looked around. " _Where can I take you to get help, not to Diabolico, I will take him to the Aqua Base,_ " He thought to himself and took off towards the Aqua Base.

 **Aqua Base**

Ryan laid Harry down in front of someone's room with a note, that said.

 _Found him being beaten by a large man, who looked like a whale. Not sure what do, look after him, I must return to Diabolico._

Ryan then knocked hard on the door and teleported back to Diabolico, not seeing a woman clothed in pink open the door.

Dana got up out of her bed to see who was at the door to her room and opened and her eyes widened shock at the bleeding unconscious boy on the ground.

" _Gosh why is there a kid at my door,"_ Thought Dana, picking up the boy and ran down the corridor of the base towards the Medbay.

Mrs Fairweather and Captain Mitchell looked up from the screen they were looking at in a room across from the Medbay, when they heard someone running through the corridor. When they saw Dana run into the Medbay carrying a bleeding boy, their eyes widened in shock.

"Mrs Fairweather, Dad help me with him," Requested Dana urgently, since the medical staff went to bed already.

"What happened to him?, what's his name?" Asked Mrs Fairweather as she pulled the bleeding boy's clothes off since there was to much clothing in the way for her to fully see the extent of his injuries.

"I don't know, I found him in front of the door to my room after someone knocked," Answered Dana when she pulled the boys shirt off and what she saw made her drop the shirt horrified and sick at what was discovered.

Dana, Captain Mitchell, and Mrs Fairweather gasped in shock, when they saw how many injuries the boy had. His back was crisscrossed with scars, old and new, the word freak was carved into the boys shoulder, and he had so many welts and bruises on his back.

"We need to start an IV and bandage what we can, there's not much we can do for some of these scars," Said Dana grabbing the necessary supplies for an IV as Mrs FairWeather grabbed some bandages, and after she started the IV, the boy groaned in pain and his eyes opened revealing emerald orbs filled with wariness, fear, and pain.

Harry opened his eyes, after noticing three people standing around him, one man and two girls and that he was in an unfamiliar room. Harry started to whimper in fear, after the memories of what happened to him returned, he slowly started to calm down, when a girl wearing pink started to rub his head soothingly.

"Hey it's okay, we won't hurt you, we just want help you feel better," Soothed Dana, she continued "My names Dana Mitchell, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Answered Harry and yawned after Dana put some pain medication into the IV, and he started to fall asleep.

"Rest now Harry, we'll check on you later," Whispered Dana as she, Mrs Fairweather, and her Dad walked out of the room.

The next day Captain Mitchell runs a background check on Harry Potter to find any relatives and he finds a Vernon Dursley, who is in town with his family, and goes to collect Harry's things. He reads the rest of the background check, finding out that the boy's parents died when he was a baby and he comes up with an idea he would need to run by Dana, and see if she cares if he did it or not. So he called her and told her his idea and she said it was fine.

 **Grunnings Company Rented Hotel Room**

Knock!knock!knock!

Captain Mitchell stood outside of the Dursleys room, when a large man answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Asked the Large Man.

"Yes, are you Vernon Dursley?" Asked Captain Mitchell after answering Vernon's.

"Yes I am why?" Asked Vernon suspiciously.

"Would you care if I take your nephews things and have him stay with us, for awhile?" Asked Captain Mitchell.

"No, I don't care at all, if you take the freak, here are his things?" Answered Vernon happily tossing a nearby trunk to him and slams the door.

Captain Mitchell looks at the door and shrugs his shoulders and grabs the trunk and started to return to the Aqua Base.

" _Why would he call his own nephew a freak?"_ Pondered Captain Mitchell as he got into his vehicle and drove back home.

 **Aqua Base Medbay**

Harry was sitting up the bed he was in eating a plate of food, that Dana brought him, when Captain Mitchell entered the room pulling his school trunk.

"How do you feel Harry, I don't believe I've introduced myself, I'm Captain William Mitchell, Dana's Father," Introduced Captain Mitchell with a fatherly expression of concern on his face.

"I feel much better now, its nice to meet you," Answered Harry as he looked up from his dinner.

"Anyway I've wanted ask you something," Began Captain Mitchell and when he had Harry's full attention he continued,"How would you like to live here, with Dana and I, as my adopted son and Dana's younger brother?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

 **How was that for a prologue? I hope you all leave good reviews, I'm going to need at least 10 to 20 good reviews for me to continue this story. But please no flames but constructive criticism is accepted thank you.**


	2. Harry's Answer, Meet the Team

**Author note: Thank you all who Fav or Follow this story. Okay if any of you have an idea for this story leave it in a review and I will look over it, anyway on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Harry's Answer, Meet The Team**

 **Aqua Base Medbay**

"What?" Whispered Harry, looking at him in shock. _"Someone actually wants me"_ He thought.

"I said, do you want me to adopt you?" Repeated Captain Mitchell.

"Are you sure, do you really want me as your son?" Asked Harry, holding back tears.

A pair of strong arms encircle him and pull him into a hug, Harry flinches at the unexpected action, but slowly relaxes into the embrace.

"I do," Answers Captain Mitchell and then continues, "So what do you say?"

"Yes," Answers Harry, truly smiling for the first time since he left Hogwarts.

"Good, rest now Harry, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning," Spoke Captain Mitchell, standing up from the chair he was sitting in, and ruffled his new sons hair and started to walk out then spoke one last time at the door. "We will get the adoption papers signed tomorrow."

"Goodnight um," Started Harry hesitantly, then continued. "Can I call you Dad?."

"Yes you can Son, Goodnight," Whispered Captain Mitchell, shutting the door to the Medbay.

 **Later on that night in the Medbay**

Harry sat up when he heard tapping on the Medbay door, so he got out of the bed and walked towards the door and opened it. Harry's eyes widened in shock, when he realized it was Hedwig, his owl.

"Hedwig, how did you find me, wait never mind can you take a note to Professor Dumbledore, and wait for a reply?" Questioned Harry quickly, grabbing parchment, quill and ink.

Hedwig landed on the table by Harry's bed and held her leg out for the note.

 _Professor Dumbledore_

 _This really nice family took me in. I'm not sure they know about magic, can I stay here and still go to Hogwarts or could I home school._ _Also I'm not receiving any mail from Ron and Hermione. If your wondering where I am, my location is Mariner Bay, California. My owl will wait your reply._

 _Harry Potter_

Harry tied the note to Hedwigs leg and watched as she flew back out the door, Harry then went back to sleep.

 **Hogwarts Dumbledore's Office**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office stroking his Phoenix thoughtfully as Hedwig flew away with his answer to Harry Potter.

"It appears we have an interesting dilemma on our hands, Fawkes," Spoke Dumbledore while stroking his Phoenix who trilled a response, then continued " Young Mr Potter appears to have found a better alternative to the Dursleys. Maybe having Mr Potter homeschooled across the pond might be a good idea. I know the perfect person to teach Mr Potter."

 **Aqua Base Medbay the next day**

Harry woke up the next day and with bleary green eyes he noticed Hedwig sitting on a chair next to his bed, and a note was tied to her leg. Hedwig seeing her owner awake flew over and hooted, holding out her leg.

"Dumbledore must have replied," Remarked Harry as he untied the note and he was about to read it until Hedwig hooted reproachfully at her owner.

"Oh I'm sorry Hedwig," Apologized Harry grabbing owl treats and a bowl for water out of his trunk and set them in front of her and Hedwig nipped him affectionately after receiving what she wanted.

"Now for Dumbledore's letter," Mumbled Harry and he opened the letter and scanned the parchment.

 _Mr Potter_

 _I will come by tomorrow morning and explain you having magic to them and they can decide. Also I wil look into you receiving no letters from Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger. I would also like to apologize for leaving you at the Dursleys, but it wasn't my decision. One possible teacher if you choose to be homeschooled, I would suggest a Mr Remus Lupin, he was a good friend of your parents and I'm positive that he will tell you many things about them._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was excited it would be his first full day with his new family, he quickly got dressed and ran out the door to breakfast.

 **Aqua Base Mess Hall**

Harry ran into the Mess Hall but stopped when he saw four people sitting at a table with Dana and Captain Mitchell talking. They stopped talking and looked towards him when he entered.

"Who's the kid?" Asks the man in the cowboy hat, looking towards Captain Mitchell.

"I found him yesterday bleeding and unconscious outside of my door, my Dad decided to adopt him. Harry come over here, I want you to met our team." Answered Dana and when Harry walked over and stood beside her. Dana threw an arm around his shoulder,

"Guys this is Harry, Harry this is our team, Carter, Chad, Joel, and Kelsey," Introduced Dana, pointing to each one, Harry nodded to each one and sat down and started eating the plate of breakfast Dana gave him.

Harry opened his mouth about to say something when a women in a white lab coat entered and walked over to Captain Mitchell.

"Oh um Harry this is Angela Fairweather she helped Dana and I fix your injuries," Introduced Captain Mitchell.

"Hi," Spoke Harry.

"Sir you have a visitor," Murmered Mrs. Fairweather to Captain Mitchell, who stood up and followed Mrs. Fairweather to the visitor.

A minute or two later Captain Mitchell returned with Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," Greeted Harry.

"You know this man Harry?" Asked Captain Mitchell.

"Yes sir, he's the Headmaster of my school." Answered Harry.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizadry," Introduced Dumbledore.

Captain Mitchell introduced the people around the table.

"What kind of school?" Asked Dana, curious about her new little brother current education.

They sat around the table where they ate breakfast, Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry with a sly look.

"Tell me Mrs. Mitchell do you believe in magic," Asks Professor Dumbledore. Everybody besides Harry and Dumbledore shared a look.

"Like Abracadabra, pulling a rabbit out of a hat, that sort of thing?" Joked Joel, his eyes widened in shock when Professor Dumbledore produced a white stick and aimed it at his hat "It doesn't exist."

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Incanted Professor Dumbledore and the hat flew around the room with Joel chasing it causing everyone to laugh at the absurdity of the scene.

"Okay, okay, please return the hat," Begged Joel trying to jump and catch it.

"Here you go," Spoke Professor Dumbldore amused and Joel sighed in relief that he had his hat back. Dumbledore then conjured a lockbox.

"Harry show them them the basic unlocking spell on this box," Requested Professor Dumbledore. Harry pulled out his wand, Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at it, Harry's wand glowed slightly, and Harry looked towards Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow. "Removed the Trace,"

" _Alohomora,_ " Incanted Harry and the lockbox opened.

"That's our magic." Explained Professor Dumbledore, then continued "If you are willing Captain Mitchell, I can come back another day perhaps before September 1st,"

Captain Mitchell nodded and Professor Dumbledore left.

"Now it makes sense!" Exclaims Captain Mitchell.

"What makes sense?" Questioned Dana

"When I went to get Harry's things, his uncle called him a Freak," Answered Captain Mitchell and then turned to Harry, "It's because your a wizard isn't it?"

"Yes sir, my Aunt was very jealous of my Mother and my Uncle Vernon tried to stamp my magic out of me, which is impossible," Spoke Harry uncomfortable with this conversation.

Everyone was looking at Harry shocked at what they heard, Dana walked over to Harry and kneeled down in front of him.

"Don't worry about any of that here, we will love you, support you and take care of you," Swore Dana.

Harry looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Really?" Choked out Harry.

"Really," Answered Dana and pulled Harry into a hug and their Father joined in hugging both his son and daughter.

 _"Perhaps I finally found the perfect family for me. Just maybe I can heal, from my poor upbringing."_ Harry thought basking in warmth of familial love, for the first time in his life since he was a baby.

 **Upcoming chapter 2: The Newest Mitchell, Unleash the Phantom**

 **How was that for a 1st Chapter, leave a review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is okay but please no flames. I want at least 10 to 20 reviews each chapter before I update.**


End file.
